shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Orora Orora no Mi
|user = Riku Xanthe }} The Orora Orora no Mi is a Logia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into the aurora at will, thus turning the user into a . "Orora" is the Japanese word for "Aurora". In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, it is called the Aurora-Aurora Fruit. It was eaten by Riku Xanthe. Appearance The Orora Orora no Mi takes the shape of a orange fruit which has a protective outer layer, with a fallow, and spherical berry in the middle. The protective layer is edible, along with the rest of the fruit. The aforementioned outer later is covered in S shaped swirls, with a curled stem protruding from the top. Overall, the fruit itself looks like an overturned physalis peruviana. Strengths and Weaknesses The primary ability of this fruit is that it allows its consumer to produce, manipulate, and ultimately become auroral particles. These particles give the consumer the ability to produce aurorae. They also grant its consumer the ability to shock people through means of the electrical properties, and shut down electronic devices, communications, signals, and et cetera. Though the user cannot mold weapons, or make their element blunt to hit a foe like most devil fruits, they can however use the aurora to their advantage to create other affects. Examples of this include utilizing the light to blind your opponent, or even give them seizures. The user can indeed fashion beams of the aurorae. However unlike , the beams do not penetrate the foe or explode on contact. However these beams can either be used to give the foe a sunburn, or to shock them at long range. The user can also utilize the light to create optical illusions, which in return is Riku's main usage for this fruit. The particles themselves move over the speed of electricity, however they are slower than light speed. Along with the ability to virtually make themselves invisible, the user can randomly "appear" places by moving at high speed, and making him or herself visible. In terms of weaknesses, there do not seem to be any adverse weaknesses besides the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Riku has mastered the Orora Orora no Mi to the point of perfection where he can turn into aurora reflexively if attacked, much like . Riku's usage of this fruit mainly involves the fact that this fruit grants the consumer the ability to manipulate visual perceptions. Riku can generate aurora as a means of creating optical illusions from the light. Thus, he can make his or her target(s) see anything the he wants him or her to see. Riku can also manipulate his or her image directly, allowing him to take any appearance he desires. This can make Riku appear injured when he is fine, fine when he is injured, completely invisible, and et cetera. All in all, Riku becomes the most powerful optical illusionist possible through this usage of his fruit. Riku has mastered this aspect of his fruit to the point where to even keep up with him, you WILL need . Techniques * : The most simple technique in Riku's arsenal. Riku simply uses his aurora to amplify the optic illusions created by Enchantment, using beautiful yet hypnotic dancing motions, and the colorful lights to his advantage in battle. This technique comes in handy in many various ways, granting him numerous abilities that can trick his opponents. * : Riku releases a very powerful beam of aurora at the foe, which at first glance the blast acts much like a lamp, just a light shining on the foe. However, this powerful blast of aurora exposes them to UV rays which ultimately give them a severe sunburn, immobilizing them. This attack is generally used on stronger foes who can get past Riku's basic illusions. * : Riku turns his body parts to aurora. He then shines the aurora brightly, and begins to rapidly flash and change the colors like a strobe light, which can ultimately do three things. Blind the foe, give them a headache, or give them a seizure. Trivia References External Links * Auroral Particles - Wikipedia article on auroral particles, the particle that Riku can become, produce, or control * Light - Wikipedia article on light, which is a byproduct of the particle * Electricity - Wikipedia article on electricity, which is a byproduct of the particle * Ultraviolet Rays - Wikipedia article on Ultraviolet, which is a byproduct of exposure to the blast * Seizure - Wikipedia article on seizures, which can occur through one of ''Riku's techniques' * Optical Illusion - Wikipedia article on optical illusions, the major usage which Riku utilizes Electromagnetic Pulse - Wikipedia article on electromagnetic pulses, which is a thing Riku can emit Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Arctic-Fox Category:Jakyou Category:Rukiryo Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Pop Band Pirates